The Scarlet Princess
by ZirconiaEmber
Summary: History is written by the victor, and the Kou Empire has stopped at nothing to make sure that theirs was the ultimate truth. However, fate would have a survivor, princess Aisha Azalea of Kor'Raen, one of the first countries to be assimilated by the rapidly expanding Kou Empire. Having fled to Sindria, she has been on many adventures to the ultimate goal, retaking her homeland.
1. Chapter 1: The Crimson Angel of Sindria

Aisha stood facing the Kou encampment, the massive fortifications of stone and magic held against the attack by warriors of the Leam Empire. "Hey, old geezer, what did that chibi Leam magi say again?" she asked, looking down at the walled pass below, the Kou forces raining arrows down upon the heavy infantry of Leam, that, while not doing much, served to impede their movement.

"P-princess Aisha, it is not wise to insult one of the magicians of creation." the wizened man said indignantly, "And who are you calling an old geezer?"

"Then, o, great and wise Talib, the wandering sage, tell me, what did our most esteemed benefactor, the just and fair magi of Leam, Scheherazarde, tell you?" she asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I could do without the sarcasm, thank you very much." he sniffed. "The Kou have several powerful magical tools in that base, we are on a mission from Sindria to assist in . . . liberating them for study." he said. "I am also told that several abominations of Al Thamen are there, their general, one Koujin Roku, is a dark djinn wielder."

"Then I'll smash them as I did the other two." she gave a feral grin. "I suppose they want as few casualties as possible." she sighed.

"As much as possible," Talib replied, stepping away as Aisha raised her sword, the weapon that served as her metal vessel glowed with a red light.

"Spirit of Revolution and Exaltation, I command thee." she intoned, as fire began to swirl around her, growing as hot as a bonfire. "Cover my form, live in my frame, change me into a great magician!" she said, the fires growing brighter and hotter, a pillar of red and black fire glowed, "Tiamat!" she cried.

In an instant, her form was now covered in flowing robes of bound fire, her limbs covered in black and crimson overlapping scales. Folded across her chest were a pair of massive phoenix-like wings, and they parted as she flapped once, revealing a breastplate the color of semi-cooled magma. Her head was crowned with a circlet of fire and a third eye outlined in onyx appeared in the middle of her forehead. She let loose a roar like a dragon, and the soldiers below took up the cry. "The angel, the crimson angel is here!"

* * *

"General, we can't hold out much longer. The Leam Empire's heavy infantry have taken little to no casualties and a metal vessel user has been detected by our magicians." a soldier reported. "Also, it seems that it is the crimson angel."

"Then, it is here, that abnormality from Kor'raen." he spat, drawing the black sword at his waist, recalling the words of one of the inner conclave's mages. "Kill anyone who thinks of deserting, we have a duty to perform for Kou, I will not be disgraced by weak soldiers who flee at the first sign of danger. I will defeat this interloper myself."

"_Only use this weapon to defeat a metal vessel user. You only have once chance to control its power, do not slip up._" he had said.

"If it is fate that brought me here, then no matter the cost, for the glory of Kou, I shall let none pass." he said, bringing the blade tip to his chest, his advisors and guards watching nervously. "Then I condemn my own fate, I shall destroy all those before me." he said, the Black Rukh becoming visible as they swirled around the general as he brought the blade into his chest, exiting out the back.

All at once, his body was dyed in darkness, spreading from the wound, the sword melted and covered his form. "Come to me then, from the blackest pits of death and despair, I curse whatever gods may be, and for fate to unravel!" he roared.

The advisors and his lieutenants ran in fear, throwing themselves bodily as the massive form of the black djinn stomped free from the tent, throwing its horned head back, it roared its rage to the skies as wings of darkness and great clawed hands gouged the earth as it crouched, bunching up powerful leg muscles before launching itself towards the ranks of the Leam infantry.

* * *

"Sir, there's a black monster!" one of the soldiers yelled, just before he was lacerated by a flock of black blades, falling in pieces to the ground, armor riddled with holes.

"We can't defend against it, everyone, retreat!" an officer yelled somewhere on the field, until a bright comet stopped the swarm of blades, burning them to ash. In the midst of it all, Aisha gave a feral grin.

"Oi, you cowards, stand back and let me do my job." she grinned, raising the halberd to the skies, before rocketing towards the great black djinn. "I can't let you hurt these men." she said, beginning her assault with a vicious left swing.

"Men of Kou and Leam, if you don't fancy being turned into charcoal and scattered to the wind, I suggest you all pull back right now." she yelled, magnified by magic. "Otherwise, you'll find out how it feels like to be hit by the sun." she added, before the Leam forces began pulling back to a spot several hundred paces away, and could only hope the Kou followed.

The djinn gave a loud roar, another swarm of black fragments detached from the beast as they rocketed forward, only to be blasted apart by a scything wave of fire. The black djinn swiped at her, but she twisted out of the way, performing a flip in midair that got her halberd to scratch against the monster, sending a bright red crack across its hide, that quickly refilled.

"This is getting us nowhere." she grumbled, blocking a strike from its claws as the Leam army retreated, and from the sound behind her, the Kou were doing the same. "Just a little further."

* * *

Far away, in Sindria, Sinbad, his generals, along with the Kougyoku, Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgianna, were viewing the battle from Yamuraiha's clairvoyant magic, seeing through the eyes of Talib. "Who's the pretty lady?" Aladdin asked, staring at the girl as she fought the evil black djinn above the two armies that even now retreated.

"Former crown princess of Kor'raen, Aisha Azalea." Sinbad said. "Fiery and about as far from ladylike as you can get." he added, watching as she dodged another blow from the djinn, her own slashing its chest apart, but reformed quickly. "She came to Sindria about two years ago, after both finding and conquering a dungeon, and watching her kingdom enslaved by Al Thamen."

Alibaba looked on with some jealousy and admiration as a fellow outcast royal who had fled from Kou, was now fighting back against it as a metal vessel wielder. "Alibaba. Can you do that too?" Morgianna asked, pointing towards the princess, who was in her full-body djinn equip.

"O-of course I can." he said, to the laughter of everyone who knew.

* * *

"Aisha, the armies have pulled back far enough, let us end this before it escalates out of hand." came the deep base of Tiamat's voice in her mind. "It is time to purify this evil in the flames of purgatory." it growled, as Aisha gave a feral grin.

"Alright then, Tiamat, let's go." she said, slamming her halberd into the black djinn, sending it hurtling down and forming an impact crater. "Tiamat Al Hazard!" she shouted, pivoting to the side as she slammed her halberd downwards, creating a massive fissure, that spewed gouts of molten stone and rock, encasing the black djinn in a casket of stone. "I think its time you felt what ten thousand tons of rock to the face tastes like." she said, flying back up as the black djinn slowly sank.

"Tiamat, djinn of revolution and exaltation, grant me your strength." she intoned, the symbol like on her metal vessel appeared above her. "Extreme Magic!" she cried, heaving her halberd upwards, "Tiamat Inquerad Saiqa!" she said, falling quickly as her halberd grew to immense proportions, using magic to hold it up, as she slammed it into the earth, sending the black djinn to a fiery demise as the earth closed back above it, leaving a massive scar of molten stone that formed a barrier several meters high.

She landed quickly, "Hey, Kou, you stay here any longer and you'll be joining your dear general in hell, so if you don't, get out of here!" she snapped, the Kou quickly retreated beyond the valley. "As for you clowns, don't let me find you fighting with Kou again, I've had enough of cleaning up after black djinn for awhile." she growled as well, her voice reaching as they turned and also made their speedy retreat.

"And while you're at it, Yam, get me out of here, I've had enough of Leam for a month." she added.

The teleport circle glowed briefly before flashing, taking Aisha and Talib with it.

* * *

Back in Sindria, Aisha ended the djinn equip and sat down hard. "Hah, that took a lot out of me." she sighed, Talib standing up in front of her, his staff glowing as he transferred some of his magoi to her. "Much better." she said, standing. "Right then, old geezer, which way to old man Sinbad?" she asked.

"I expect he's in his war room or something." he said. "And stop with the old geezer."

"Right, right." she said, walking back in the direction of the palace's central building, passing by several guards who backed away a bit as she passed by, heading first to the kitchen to pick up a pastry. "Anway, Talib." she said quietly.

"Oh, what's with that attitude all of a sudden?" the elderly mage asked, chuckling a bit.

" . . . It's nothing." she said quickly, hurrying off.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome, Before the Festival

Aisha burst into the war room, "Yo, Uncle Sinbad." she grinned, "I'm back from Leam." she said, now wearing a loose green dress.

"Oh, back so soon?" he asked. "You've only been out of Jafar's hair for a month, he'll be complaining about you again soon enough." he added playfully, glancing at his friend and one of Aisha's fellow generals.

"That stiff couldn't have fun if his life depended on it." she chirped, and grinned again, at the white-haired assassin this time. "Aww, don't give me that face, you know its true." she laughed.

In fact, all eyes had turned to Jafar, and if looks could kill, then Aisha would be six feet under. "You're so irresponsible, to think that someone like you is one of the generals of Sindria is absurd." he said. "You're rash, blunt, disrespectful, and worst of all, you're absolutely annoying."

Everyone started laughing, except for Jafar. "See, what did I tell you?" she said, wiping away a tear of laughter. "Told you he was a stiff."

Jafar stood, unbelieving, that he had been goaded, again. "We did warn you something like this would happen." Pisti put in beside him, laughing as well.

She looked around a bit, "Oi, who's the blue haired squirt, the blonde boy and the Fanalis girl?" she asked Sinbad. "I already know the other two, she said, the weapon equip form of Tiamat, a single edged black blade resembling a katana, the edge glowing with heat. "Ren Hakuryuu and Ren Kougyoku, if I am not mistaken." she smiled icily.

They nodded hesitantly, "I am, and you are former princess of Aisha Azalea of Kor'raen." Hakuryuu said.

She was about to raise her blade further before Sinbad stopped her. "Aisha, these two are under my protection as long as they remain in Sindria, do not forget yourself." he said, getting her to lower and dispel her weapon equip, to the relief of all in the room. "To your first question, this is Alibaba Saluja, a prince of the port-city of Balbadd, and much like you, in exile as it is currently under Kou occupation. The girl beside him is his household member and friend, Morgianna, of the Fanalis as you noticed. Last, but not least. Aladdin, magi and companion to these two."

"There are only three magi at any given time, so unless Yunan or Judar kicked the bucket, while I was under Prissy Sherry, then I don't see how there could be a fourth." she put in. 'I'd much prefer the latter, though, he's an ass.' she thought to herself.

"P-prissy Sherry?! You aren't referring to Lady Scheherazarde, are you?" Jafar sputtered indignantly

"Aisha, you are to address the magi with respect, am I clear?" he asked, dead serious, folding his arms, eyes hardening, making Aisha wince.

"Yes, my lord." she said after a brief silence.

"Now that that's out of the way, I believe it's a few hours before for the festival. I apologize you couldn't be here for the great hunt, but you were away." Sinbad said cheerfully, as Aisha nodded in silence.

"Excuse me," she bowed, leaving their company and returning to her own quarters.

* * *

'Why am like this?' Aisha asked herself, trembling as she sat down in her room, facing the wall near her bed. "Why." she said through gritted teeth. "Why am I so scared of him, but not of the dark djinn?" she wondered out loud.

She quickly crossed the room, "Now's not the time." she quickly told herself. "He's been good to me these seven years, I should, at the very least, respect his wishes." she admitted, flushing darkly at any memory of him. She caught herself in the mirror left on her bed, "No wonder they call him the womanizer of the seven seas." she said, exasperated.

She took the mirror from the bed and quickly laid it on the nightstand, before stripping off her dress and leaping into bed, hugging a pillow. and letting the blanket fall over her. "I've got a few hours." she noted, closing her eyes for a quick nap.

It seemed like she had closed her eyes for only a moment, but she was aware of a pressure on her stomach. "I know it's you. Get off me Pisti." she grumbled, swiping at her.

"Aww, you're no fun." the smallest of the generals quipped. "And you're not wearing any clothes." she pointed out, giggling.

"That's because no one is supposed to be in my room, I locked it." she said, sitting up, not particularly caring that her chest was on full display to her. "Besides, I know you're sour about how flat-chested you are." she grinned evilly at the small Artemyran princess.

Pisti flushed deep red, covering her chest, "You're mean Aisha!" she cried, hiding in a corner as Aisha slipped out of bed and dressed herself again in more comfortable clothes.

"You're just too sensitive." she replied and slipped a white tunic bordered in gold and green over her head, pulling the long skirt up over her hips, fastening it with a wide leather belt, studded in gold. "Besides, it's not like anyone doesn't look at you." she said, combing her hair until it was straight.

"They treat me like a kid." she said, puffing out her cheeks.

"You tend to give them a reason to." Aisha teased, buckling the sheath to her metal vessel on the belt, ruffling Pisti's hair. "Anyway, I'll bet Sinbad sent you here to get me." she said, turning and disappearing out the door, with Pisti following close behind. "Which reminds me, did everyone bet again tonight?"

* * *

She stepped quickly over to where the other generals were seated, chatting, getting a nod from Drakon as she sat quickly. "Aisha, I was wondering when you'd get here. Sinbad was getting worried about you." he remarked, giving a small nod to where the king of the seven seas was currently seated, surrounded by a flock of adoring fans.

"I see the womanizer of the seven seas is living up to his title." she deadpanned, to the laughter of both Drakon and Pisti, Jafar looking quite annoyed, who was about to say something before Sharrkan stopped him with an arm around his shoulder.

"Looks like I owe you all again." he grinned at Aisha, who was gesturing to them in a mock theatrical bow.

Jafar was shocked, with an expression to match. Calmly, Drakon held out five small silver coins at Hinahoho, while Yamuraiha threw out several small stones from a pouch and passed them to Pisti. Even Spartos sighed, handing a small pouch over to Masrur as Sharrkan threw a small pouch onto the table, that was quickly divided among the other six.

"Y-you all betted that she'd goad me into getting mad at her?" he asked.

"Sorry Jafar, it's an easy way to make money." Pisti apologized, dropping the stones into a satchel while the others collected their winnings in the friendly bet, making Jafar sigh.

"You're not even supposed to be betting!" he yelled back, at another round of laughter and more passing of small change. "I give up." he sighed, falling backwards to lie back on the spread of pillows.

"Aww, you're so boring Jafar." Aisha laughed, patting the ex-assassin over his head as everyone else began another round of laughter. "Loosen up." she grinned.

Jafar sighed, "Is this ever going to end?" he asked himself.

"Nope. It's just fun tormenting you." came Aisha's reply.


	3. Chapter 3: A Confession Unnoticed

Aisha stepped lightly away from the others, heading down the steps to the busy streets below, filled with a sense of comfort at the familiar scene, yet oddly out of place. She passed by countless stalls, with masks, costumes, knickknacks, and other oddities of every color, shape, and size.

Examining a small figurine, resembling a south sea creature, the vendor gave a quick bow, until she waved him off. "How much is it?" she asked, showing him the glass and ceramic figurine. "It is a beautiful piece."

The man bowed again, much to her annoyance, "Thank you for your kind words. F-for you, my lady, no charge." he said.

She frowned, the man looked rather afraid, probably thinking that he had displeased her. "No." she said simply. "I don't intend to take advantage of your work, or your loyalty to our king. So please, how much?" she asked again, rather pained that with status alone, people would grovel over her, trying to win favor.

"T-thirty." he said quietly, looking uncomfortable.

Aisha gave him a smile, holding out the amount to him, the man taking them with both hands, giving another bow. "Please, don't be so formal." she tried, giving an awkward smile. "It doesn't feel right."

He nodded, depositing the coins as Aisha wrapped the small item in cloth before dropping it in her satchel. She nodded her thanks before walking away, down the road again.

She continued on, rather curious, even after several years, there was still so much to see in the large bazar. She smiled, "You do look prettier if you smile." she heard someone say behind her, the voice only one could match.

"Lord Sinbad." she bowed slightly, as the other commoners got on a knee. "Is it really alright for you to be wandering a~ are you drunk?" she asked, changing her sentence as she saw the crimson flush around the high king of the seven sea's cheeks.

"Of course not, Maya, I'm just fine." he slurred, grinning like a madman, while lumbering towards her, collapsing on her shoulder. "You're bigger than I remember, did you gain weight?"

"Alright, I'll take you to the palace." she sighed, taking a deep breath and calming herself to not smack him over his head as she half carried and half staggered towards the distant palace.

* * *

Jafar was in a state of panic, looking everywhere for a sign of his king, who had disappeared several minutes ago after imbibing several casks of wine. "He's dead drunk, where is he?" he asked, annoyed and fearful at the same time, having told his fellow generals, who had dispersed as well to search for their estranged leader.

He hadn't gone far when he saw a red haired girl and a familiar purple haired man, the man with an arm draped around the girl's shoulder. "Sin?!" he asked, shocked. "Y-you, a-another g~" he sputtered, thinking that another affair was brewing, until he saw the other.

"I found him wandering around some shops, or rather, he found me." she said, handing him over to Jafar. "Keep a better watch on him, if what I've heard from you is correct, it's a miracle there aren't wenches running around with their children here." she said coyly.

Jafar shrugged, "It's how he is."

Aisha nodded, "Well, I'll leave him in your capable hands." she said sarcastically, throwing a hand up in a wave as she waltzed out of the palace again. She hadn't taken two steps, until someone bumped into her from behind, making her stumble. "Watch it!" she snarled, whirling around.

"I'm sorry miss. I didn't see you there." he said meekly, feeling embarrassed at the whole situation as she turned around. "You're that pretty lady from before, Aisha." he said.

"Right, and since you know who I am, careful you little squirt." she shot back, clearly annoyed and angry at him.

"Oi, it's not Aladdin's fault, leave him alone." Alibaba, who had accompanied Aladdin said, with Morgianna at his tail.

Aisha gave another glare, enough to make the three flinch, "Then watch where you're going." she said, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, I have issues." she admitted. "I'm Aisha, we met earlier after I returned from Leam." she said.

"I'm curious, you were mean one minute and friendly the next, what happened?" Aladdin asked her.

"Uncle Sinbad had always told me to watch my temper, that it would be the death of me." she said, "So, I've been trying, to little effect, to bring it down." she said. "Anyway, you wanted to talk to me about anything else?" she asked.

"Yes. I was wondering, what was Kor'raen like? Before Kou invaded." Alibaba asked.

Aisha looked forlornly towards the sea, to the east, just beyond the hunter constellation. "I don't remember much, just the sounds of people in the markets below, as they went about their business. I remember the sight of caravans passing by as they made their way towards Balbadd to the south. Then, I remember the fire, and the screaming, the metallic tang of blood, and the rough grip of monsters." she said, fists clenched.

"What do you mean? Did Kou already control dungeon creatures back then?" Aladdin asked, amazed.

"No, a monster called lust, in a creature called men." she said, looking towards Morgianna. "I believe you know of what I speak, slave." she said.

Morgianna was suddenly saddened, making Alibaba glare at her this time. "Watch your mouth, I don't care who you are, you don't insult my friend." he said, sword halfway out of his sheath.

"My apologies," Aisha said, with a placating gesture. "I didn't realized you'd fancy her, nor that she was freed." she said quickly, noting with inner glee at the sudden reddening of both their cheeks.

"I-it's not like that, Alibaba helped free me from slavery, I admire him greatly." Morgianna said, fidgeting, waving her arms about in embarrassment. "Aladdin is one of my closest friends, and Alibaba~" she said, about to continue when Alibaba cut in.

"Y-yeah, Morgianna and I are just friends." he said, but Aisha winced when she saw the pained expression on her face, and innerly, she felt sorry for her, getting the feeling that Alibaba really was a blunt and slightly insensitive person.

"Yeah. Just friends." Morgianna echoed, looking dejectedly at the ground.


	4. Announcements and Contests

Heyo everyone,ZE here and I've got a few things I'd like to ask everyone. PMing is best to respond to avoid a chat war and clogging up the servers and whatnot. Sorry about this, but my computer is acting up a bit, coupled with a small case of writer's block.

Here's the questions and some things you guys and girls will need to know.

* * *

First: OC Contest!

I have some debates as to who a few of my more notable main characters will be for this fanfic. I need your help to think of some characters to add some variety to the story.

.

OC 1-3: First group of OCs on the list. Aisha's Household members. 2 male and 1 female

Alright, as far as things go, I can't have a metal vessel user running around without her entourage of magical allies.

Name: Please come up with something thematic

Age: Age restriction is from 16 - 19

Relation: No long lost siblings or relatives. Friends from other countries are allowed within reason

Country of Origin: I'm pretty sure that the wiki has places, Kor'Raen is out of the question for now, will be explained in the story later. No spoilers though. ;)

Physical Description: Everything about them, from height and build to the color of their eyes and hair.

Mental and Emotional: What dark secrets do they keep, what is in them that they don't reveal to anyone.

Quirks: How are they not boring, what do they do in their spare time, what do they do when they're nervous, angry, or scared?

Household Vessel: Draw inspiration from the wiki but must have the word Tiamat (As that's the djinn's name) Included here is the vessel's power and incantation. PS: No assimilation as of yet.

.

OC 4: Mage companion, because as great as Talib is, I can't have a fossil running around with the overly eager princess.

Name: Please come up with something thematic

Age: Age restriction is from 17 - 37

Relation: No long lost siblings or relatives. Friends from other countries are allowed within reason

Country of Origin: Counts as Magnostadt legally, but where were they from originally?

Physical Description: Everything about them, from height and build to the color of their eyes and hair.

Mental and Emotional: What dark secrets do they keep, what is in them that they don't reveal to anyone.

Quirks: How are they not boring, what do they do in their spare time, what do they do when they're nervous, angry, or scared?

Element: Which of the elements do they wield and to what extent.

Staff Design: Just as important as a household vessel to its member, what does the staff look like?

Signature Spells: Like the household vessel's ability, what spells are in their repertoire that they use often? What do they do? How does it work? The incantation is very important as well.

* * *

Second: Plot Questions

1. Are there any plot holes I need to fix so far, before I continue?

2. Are there specific things you want me to add to the story? A side-trip here, an adventure here, a dark djinn over the hill. No M rated content, if there is, it'll be a separate story as it is not necessary for the story's progression.

3. Any spelling or lore-related errors I have committed before I continue.

4. Whatever else you'd like to say. Please, I need criticism to continue.

* * *

Third: Sneak Peek

1. After the next few chapters which are about the pirates of Aum Madaura, we'll arrive at the Magnostadt arc, which is set to last a good eight chapters or so.

2. We'll be seeing more of Aisha's djinn equip power here, so expect some fun and good times as she's dragged along for the final battle.

3. Shipping is a secret for now, hehehe. Though a certain white-haired assassin is near the top of the list of candidates. :3

* * *

Four: Until the Next Night. ;) See you soon everyone


End file.
